hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Twelve
History A Hunter Committee that rival the like's of the Phantom Troupe and The Zodiacs. Their association is located in Zaban City the area known for hosting the Hunter Exam. Their leader is Named Michi no Monsutā, a nen user once a Phantom Troupe Member. He also worked alongside Netero as the Zodiac "Boar" before even quitting and becoming a Spider. Hunters has to at least be a two star (or highly recognize by the Leader) if they want to join the ranks. If the Chairmen and Zodiacs can't handle the Job then These 12 Warriors (13 if you count the leaders) can handle the job. Compare to The Phantom Troupe Members and the Zodiacs, they might have more physical power but the other group might have more supportive abilities. Origins Michi created the group shortly after his service of being a Spider and a Zodiac. The 5 founding members are Michi himself, Kirra Monoshi, Mirumi don Kenshi, Henry Sou Excalibur, Sumireiro Nou. The rest is history. Plot (Under Development Dark Continent Expedition Arc Moya Reinsuto a member of the Assassin Twelve made a report of the recent Death of the Chairman to her master. Michi then requested to see one of the Zodiacs (which they sent Mizaistorm and Kurapika) and ask them if they have any type of news regarding what the Hunter Association going to do. Rules TO join the ranks you have to at least * Be recognize by the Hunter association * Have 2-3 Stars or be requested and meet the master Standards * You have to be at 15+ to join the ranks (Wotashu o Karosi is the youngest and of the same age) * Never betrayed the Leader or any member without master word Despite Michi no Monsutā not making the rules (usually set/created by Kirra Monoshi or Violet Su Samma), these rules must be follow or the person would be banished from the Ranks or would have set punishment. With that being said, Michi Does take his last rule seriously and would either kill you or lead you to near death if not follow. It also more (but yet petty) rules * Can not eat in public * Only able to visit family members for 3-5 times a year. * Only have one free call to call home every month * Follow your member position guide Members Position The Member Position is chosen by Michi and him alone. He looks at the members strengths/weakest. They're four position in the Assassin Twelve Inside Members are members who usually work alongside the Master and set most of the Association Guidelines(alongside with the zodiac). They usually manage the association and keep things in check (like doing paper work and scheduling events like the Hunter Exams). These members are usually only use for special fighting mission and if the team needs some back up. Inside Members: Kirra Monoshi, Violet Gu Samma, and Moya Reinsuto Outside Members are usually always on mission/jobs. They usually manages the assassination requests and can hold their own. They might not be the strongest pack, but it's common to see them if you are on a hit list. These members are the most common sent for killing and that's basically it. Outside Members: Yurei Kīpā, Neko Nowāri Mayonaka, and Wotashu o Karosi Guard Members are usually save for most important mission. These 3 members are good defensive nen users who can hold their ground the best. They also sent for of course guard mission and sometimes work with the Zodiac Defense Group. Usually has physical strong players. Guard Members: Henry Sou Excalibur, '''Jonazi Kombuchi, '''and Mirumi don Kenshi. Supportive Members are usually back up units who can still hold their own candle. These Members are often weaker or has ability that can effect enemies ability/team abilities. Supportive Members: Sumireiro Nou, Tokiakasu Orenji, and Akira Akuma. Aura Ranking A ranking displaying units Aura output capacity. That being said, this ranking doesn't take individual Hatsu into account nor what abilities is the strongest or weakest. Yurei Kīpā use her Nen Ability Aura Seeker and examine every member to makes this list. # Michi no Monsutā # Yurei Kīpā # Kirra Monoshi # Wotashu o Karosi # Sumireiro Nou # Violet Gu Samma # Henry Sou Excalibur # Jonazi Kombuchi # Mirumi don Kenshi # Akira Akuma # Moya Reinsuto # Neko Nowāri Mayonaka # Tokiakasu Orenji Strength Ranking By playing games like Tug of War/Bloody Knuckles/Arm wrestling, this list displays the group member physical strengths. # Michi no Monsutā # Mirumi don Kenshi # Henry Sou Excalibur # Neko Nowāri Mayonaka # Jonazi Kombuchi # Kirra Monoshi # Wotashu o Karosi # Sumireiro Nou # Akira Akuma # Tokiakasu Orenji # Moya Reinsuto # Violet Gu Samma # Yurei Kīpā Scroll over to see the full chart Overview A powerful group of 12 elites members that can compare to the Zodiacs and their strengths. The Group for being a mix bag, some may love what type of goods things they done. That being said, some may remember the bad things as well. Usually work alongside the Zodiacs, The Mafia or even others like the Zoldyck/Kombuchi Family. Jonazi Kombuchi is the first only 1 star hunter in the group and join by request from Komui Kombuchi. It turns out Komui had close relation to Michi by teaching him, which led him to recruiting Jonazi to return the favor. Many Members have different job/abilities that can heavily impact the group. Overall Power Scaling Base on Hisoka points Scaling and scoring. Having the highest points doesn't means one better it just means that they have more output and aura then others+ stuff like nen and the impact of the ability can add to affect the scoring. That plus anything can happen in a Nen Battle # Michi no Monsutā (Unknown) # Kirra Monoshi (108 Points) # Mirumi don Kenshi (105 Points) # Yurei Kīpā (100 Points) # Henry Sou Excalibur (98 Points) # Violet Gu Samma (95 points) # Jonazi Kombuchi (90 points) # Sumireiro Nou (85 points) # Neko Nowāri Mayonaka (85 Points) # Moya Reinsuto (82 Points) # Wotashu o Karosi (79 Points) # Tokiakasu Orenji (77 Points) # Akira Akuma (75 Points) Trivia * The Original plan was to only have 10 Members but that all change when I thought of characters abilities/Characters Akira Akuma & Moya Reinsuto * Originally planned to be bad guys but ended up changing last minutes. * I got the inspiration from thinking of possible ways to expand HxH world and I thought adding a separate Hunter Association at a area that fans are already familiar with would be a good idea. Also imagine how would a group that represent The Spiders & Zodiacs feel like. * Michi also owns the Mafia Category:Thieves Category:Group Category:Organization Category:Nen users Category:(Ummmokay). Category:Ummmokay